


The significance of fanfic!

by yoanna_angelov7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoanna_angelov7/pseuds/yoanna_angelov7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not a fan fiction, but please bear with me for five minutes.<br/>Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,  
As you have already noticed this is not really a fanfic, however I do not know how else I can spread the message. So right to the point, I am a media student about to graduate this year and given the opportunity to freely choose the topic of my dissertation, I just could not miss it (Did I mention that I am a huge fan of Lexa, Clarke and their relationship and basically everything connected to those characters?). Basically the focus of my dissertation is the significance of fan fiction for queer women, I am using Clexa as a case study. And I need some people to share their opinions on the matter. If any of you guys are interested or you know someone who might be interested (please spread the word) in participating in my project all you have to do is answer some questions, but more importantly share your opinions in a brief discussion in the form of an interview (I am quite open-minded about the format of the interview, which basically means that it could happen via email, skype or even Facebook messages, depending on your preferences).  
This is my email address for those of you who are interested clexa.mdxuni@gmail.com also feel free to drop a comment if you have any questions, or if you want to share something.  
Thank you for the time you spent reading this! And I am sorry if I just wasted your time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey lovely people, I posted this message couple days ago. However as grateful as I am to the people already taking part in my project I need more data which means I need more people to participate.  
(I know I do not have anything to offer in exchange of your participation, but I am more than willing to buy coffee to those living in London!) I am sorry if once again I am wasting your time!


End file.
